


Team Building

by carleton97



Category: NCIS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim was man enough to admit that he froze when Abby and Ziva had both slid off the couch and started to stalk him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Building

"So we're agreed?" Ziva finished off the dregs of her drink and set the glass on the shiny table.

"You're sure this is a good idea?" Abby lined up the paper umbrella from her drink with the one from Ziva's.

Ziva leaned forward, "You don't trust me and you seem unable to decide how to treat McGee. This will solve both problems."

"I think there's a problem with your logic, but I'm not drunk enough to figure it out." Abby snapped her teeth several times.

Ziva's breath caught and before she could think about it, she slid her hand under Abby's hair and half-dragged her across the upholstery of McGee's couch. The other woman tasted of rum and lipstick wax, even though the garish color had worn off hours ago, and Ziva wasn't surprised that, after her initial hesitation, Abby kissed just as passionately as she lived the rest of her life.

"Holy shit." McGee managed to keep a hold of the tray of snacks, but only barely.

Abby's eyes were very blue when she blinked them open. "This is an awesome plan."

***

Tim was man enough to admit that he froze when Abby and Ziva had both slid off the couch and started to stalk him. He was a trained federal agent and law enforcement officer, but those two women were two of the most frightening people in his world.

So he froze.

It made it easy for Ziva to relieve him of the snack tray and for Abby to start herding him back towards his bedroom. Which was where he was now. His bedroom. Naked. On the bed.

Watching.

Watching Abby suck two of Ziva's fingers into her mouth. Watching Ziva trace the bottom edge of Abby's vinyl corset before sliding her hand into the white cotton panties Abby liked to wear.

Her eyes widened a little and Tim knew exactly what she was feeling. Or, rather, what she wasn't feeling. Unless things had changed quite a bit in the last couple of years, Abby was waxed smooth beneath her panties. There was only the soft, wet skin Tim could see Ziva's fingers stroking beneath white cotton.

Ziva pulled the fingers of her other hand out of Abby's mouth and beckoned Tim forward. He scrambled to his knees on the bed and clumsily knee-walked to where they were standing. As soon as he was within touching distance, Ziva pulled him forward into a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. He curled his arm around Abby, slid his hand up Ziva's naked back and did his best to give as good as he got, shuddering at the feel of Abby's hands sneaking down to grab at his ass. Ziva left his mouth with a final bite to his lower lip and caressed his face with fingers still damp from Abby's mouth.

"We would both appreciate it if you unzipped Abby's corset now."

The zipper tab was warm from Abby's body and the heavy, steel teeth separated smoothly as Tim pulled downward. Abby's skin was just as pale as he remembered, stark black lines of ink tracking patterns and symbols over the landscape of her body. He pulled the corset out from between them and tossed it on the floor. He kissed Abby, the taste of her something he never managed to forget, then leaned down to pull a nipple into his mouth. She made the little noise in the back of her throat that meant she about to come.

Tim lifted his head and fisted his hand in his hair in Ziva's hair, pulling her into another kiss. Abby began to shake, and he pushed his hand into her panties, pressing hard against Ziva's fingers. She dug her fingers into his ass and dropped her head back against Ziva's shoulder, panting and shivering.

When he moved to kiss Abby again, Ziva pushed him back towards the head of the bed and shook her finger at him. "No touching us yet."

Abby grinned down at him and nodded towards the drawer she knew had his sex stuff, "But feel free to touch yourself."

Tim stared at them for a second, white and golden skin creating a beautiful tangle, before rolling over to retrieve condoms and lube. He dumped everything on the bed next to him and squirmed up until he was resting on his pillows. He thought maybe he should be embarrassed about jerking off for two of his co-workers, but he really wasn't.

It was the work of a moment flip open the lurid purple top of the lube and pour a puddle into his hand and over his erection. He stroked himself slowly, using both hands and biting his lip at the shock of sensation. His eyes drifted closed as he fell into the familiar pleasure of his own touch. He knew Abby didn't want a show, so he kept his eyes closed for a long moment, his focus on himself rather than the two women watching him.

Ziva's quiet _oh_ caught his attention and he opened his eyes.

They had switched places; Abby's pale arms were now surrounding Ziva and her body rubbing shamelessly against her back. Abby shot him a wicked grin from over Ziva's shoulder and slid two fingers into her. Tim smirked back and raised his knees to rest his feet on the bed.

He knew _exactly_ what Abby wanted to see.

Tim kept his gaze locked with Abby's as he reached down to smear lube behind his balls and over the sensitive rim of his anus. Firm, steady pressure and then he was arching into the fullness of something inside him. A few stuttering strokes later, he had a rhythm going with both hands. Abby slowed down her own hands to match Tim's speed. The change in pace forced a moan from Ziva's throat and she ground down on Abby's hand, holding her in place with a strong hand on her wrist. Ziva came on a series of high pitched, panting whimpers. Her knees buckled a little and she pitched foward, catching herself on her hands.

Tim met Ziva's glazed eyes and pressed another finger inside, frowning a little at the burn of penetration. Her gaze drifted down his body to his busy hands and she watched him masturbate for a few, fascinated moments before crawling up the bed between his legs. The feel of her calloused fingers carefully exploring the slick skin where his own fingers disappeared into his body was intoxicating. His eyes fluttered shut as her soft touch ghosted over his erection, but popped open again when she licked a hot stripe around his fingers, over his balls and around the head of his cock.

Ziva grinned at him and pulled his hands away from his body before snatching a condom from the pile on the bed. She made sure it was smooth down the length of his erection before crawling the rest of the way up his body. His hands automatically went to her waist when she knelt up and guided him to her entrance. She sank down on him quickly, settling her weight on his hips before prying his hands off her waist and leaning forward to pin them to the bed.

She rode him slowly, grinding her hips in a tight circle every time he bottomed out inside of her. She teased his mouth with hers, barely brushing their lips together before pulling back out of range. Tim took it for as long as he could, thrusting as much as he was able while flat on his back, but after a few minutes, he _had_ to move. He tried to shake free of her hold, but she dug her fingers into his wrists, pushing them back into the bed. Ziva was strong for a woman and skilled in hand to hand combat, but Tim was, despite Tony's opinion, bigger and stronger and he could flip Ziva onto her back easily.

That is, he could flip her easily if there wasn't a pointed tongue tracing the point where his body joined Ziva's.

He shuddered at the feeling of wet heat on the strip of skin below the edge of the condom and wrapped his arms around Ziva when a white hand pushed her down flat against him, loosening her grip on his wrists. Almost immediately her hands moved to his shoulders and he knew he'd be sporting bruises tomorrow. He felt Abby's mouth leave him and, though she was still between both their legs, he wasn't sure what she was doing to cause Ziva to make _that_ noise. He raised his head and glanced down, through the mess of Ziva's hair, in time to see Abby adjust her hold on Ziva's ass and lean back down to rim her again.

Tim dropped his head back and tried to concentrate on keeping pace with Ziva's quickening rhythm rather than the thought of Abby playing with Ziva's ass as they fucked. Suddenly, Ziva stilled over him, her inner muscles clenching and releasing in orgasm. Tim's own orgasm was like flashfire in his blood. He held her tightly around the waist, thrusting deeply up into her, wanting to stay there forever.

After a small eternity, Ziva relaxed, almost melting down onto his chest, moving her hips lazily against him. He thrust back gently, not sure how sensitive she was after orgasm and not wanting to compromise the condom. She slithered down next to him after another few moments, gently petting his belly before taking care of the used condom. Abby sprawled, face down, on his other side. The slick hand on his chest smelled strongly of her and Tim vaguely wondered when she had time to get herself off.

"I take it back, Ziva." Abby's voice was muffled by the messy bedding. "This was the best idea _ever_."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
